


let me look in your eyes

by doespenguinsisgay



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, auston is a good friend, in theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doespenguinsisgay/pseuds/doespenguinsisgay
Summary: connor surprises freddie in anaheim





	let me look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> psa please dont read this if you or someone you know is in this fic i promise you it’ll be a better experience for the both of us !!
> 
> if youre still here, hello! this is my first thing ive ever actually published, so please be gentle :) also, this is so so cheesy but i really wanted to write this.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> title from hold back the river by james bay(which i listened to all while writing this and imagine this song in the background)

When he touches down in Anaheim, Connor is shaking with nerves. Not nervous nerves, just excited, anticipatory energy. His hair may be greasy and he might be exhausted up to his ears, but he’s finally done with plane rides and stuffy airports for the next week. He watches Southern California streak by past the window of the cab, a beautiful montage of neat white buildings and colorful bathing suits and a crisp blue sky that fades to warm oranges and yellows where it meets the horizon. He understands why Freddie spends his summer here.

The cab drops him off at an impressive hotel within walking distance of Huntington Beach, and Connor fires off a text to Auston, letting him know that he’s in the lobby. He looks around said lobby, feeling a little overwhelmed in the face of the high ceilings and sleek chandelier, shoving his hands in his pockets, like he’ll break something if he lets them hang freely at his sides.

Someone calls his name, and he turns in the direction of the voice. When he does, Auston Matthews, tan and smiling and relaxed, is walking towards him. He looks good, like he’s actually been getting full nights of sleep, which is better than his state during the season. He catches Connor’s hand when he reaches him, pulling him in for a brief bro-hug.

“Hey man, it’s good to see you. How’s your summer been?” Auston greets conversationally as he pulls back, running a hand through his hair.

“Really good, hope the same goes for you.” Connor replies, getting a nod in response. He grabs the handle of his suitcase, fidgeting with the tag looped around the strap. “Thanks again for letting me use your room and stuff, you know I’d just go to Freddie’s but-“ He gestures vaguely with his free hand, and Auston just nods again.

“Yeah, it’s no problem. You can, like, shower and stuff and then we can go. He had a meeting earlier for something, I dunno, fuckin’ goalie stuff. I told him to meet me not too far from here, that’s when you can swoop in.” Auston winks, turning to head in the direction of the elevators at the back of the lobby.

Objectively, Connor knows he could probably show up as is, stiff-limbed, hair matted, and a little sweaty in a way only airplane travel can make you, and Freddie would be just as happy to see him, but a hot shower is practically screaming his name at this point. Plus, he likes to look nice for his boyfriend, even if he’d never be caught dead admitting that outloud, not yet.

Auston lets him into the room, and it looks like he was in the middle of packing when Connor had texted him. His open suitcase is splayed out on the bed, clothes thrown haphazardly into the half empty compartment. Connor drops his duffel near the bathroom door, quickly digging out the clothes that he needs.

He tries to be quick in the shower, letting the hot water run through his hair and soak into his skin. It gives him a little time to think, about how long it’s been since he last saw Freddie, how nice it’ll be to see him, how good of a friend Auston is.

For real, he deserves a medal or something. He’d figured it would be a long shot, just asking Auston to, he didn’t know, distract Freddie for a little while, so he could surprise him in Anaheim. Connor certainly wasn’t expecting him to graciously offer up his hotel shower and to drive him and set everything up. He seriously needs to send him, like, a gift basket or something when they’re all back in Toronto.

He fiddles with the buttons of his shirt, a loose-fitting, light pink button up his mom had bought him for his birthday last year, that he has yet to wear. He throws some gel in his hair, dabs some cologne at his pulse points, frets with his hair some more, and finally forces himself to leave the bathroom. He’s more nervous than he had been in the cab, on the plane. Auston whistles when he steps into the main part of the room.

“Someone’s dressing to impress.” He comments with a smirk, clicking the latches of his suitcase shut. Which, whatever, that’s coming from the guy that wears bandanas with every outfit. Connor says as much, and Auston just laughs, twirling his keyring on his finger. “You’re probably right. We can go now, if you’re ready.”

Auston drops him off a few miles down the beach, with a promise to drop his bag at Freddie’s and a supportive slap of the steering wheel as Connor climbs out of the Jeep he had rented. He watches him drive off into the Anaheim traffic, before taking a deep breath of the air, a comforting mix of salty and sweet from the ocean and the carts along the boardwalk. The sun is much lower in the sky than it had been when he’d arrived, giving everything a warm yellow tint. Golden Hour here is so much prettier and stronger than in Toronto.

He begins walking along the crowded wooden boardwalk, as previous beachgoers load onto the huge dock as the sun sets. He begins his descent down a set of wide stairs, kicking off his flip flops as he steps down into the sand, cooling under the darkening sky. A light breeze sweeps any stray hairs out of his face, and the sound of the ocean drowns out the noise of the busy streets and sidewalks as he draws nearer to the shore. It’s surprisingly empty, for the summertime, but he sees a few people dotting the beach farther down, so he begins his slow walk along the waves, feeling far too much like an old summer romance movie as he searches the shore for his loved one. He smiles to himself at that thought.

Connor takes a moment to look out at the ocean, floored by the breathtaking view unfolding to his right. The sun is sinking towards the horizon, gently kissing glittery waters that reflect all of the brilliant pinks and oranges and reds that bleed into each other, painting the sky. A few clouds hover in the sky, and everything looks like it came straight off of the front of a postcard. He wishes he could capture the moment in his brain, holding it close to his heart so as to not lose it.

He turns his attention back to the beach in front of him, and Connor finally spots him, walking towards him in the far distance. He could place Freddie anywhere, broad shoulders and fiery red hair. His heart squeezes in his chest and he squints to make sure his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him. They’re not, he firmly decides.

Then he’s sprinting, taking off down the shore, as fast as his legs can carry him. His heels sink into the wet sand with every step as he runs, heart beating a mile a minute, the only thing racing through his mind is Freddie, Freddie, Freddie. He’s laughing, when he finally collides with a solid body, much larger than himself, familiar and his.

“Freddie!” is all he can manage, embarrassingly high-pitched, but too excited to care, flinging his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as he runs into him. The man is anticipating him and catches him with strong arms around his waist, spinning him around and now Connor really feels like he’s in a movie. He cups Freddie’s face between his hands, smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt, before kissing the living daylights out of him.

It’s one of the best kisses Connor’s ever had in his life. It’s a top ten moment, the anxiety of the last three days and two months of being apart and late nights spent on the phone, falling asleep to each other’s voices all funneled into one brilliant kiss, on a stunning beach in front of an even more stunning sunset. It’s so cliche and sweet it makes Connor’s heart grow, his ribcage tight under his skin.

When they finally pull back, Freddie’s grinning at him, bright and blinding and absolutely beautiful. He finally puts Connor down, not loosening his grip from around his waist. The smaller man keeps his hands clasped tightly behind Freddie’s neck.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, bewildered, with wide eyes, planting another, more chaste kiss to Connor’s lips. “It’s so fucking good to see you.”

“I wanted to surprise you!” When Connor finally gets a proper look at Freddie, it takes his breath away, knocking the air right from his lungs. His skin is darker and sun warmed, his summer freckles dotting his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, brown eyes bright and happy. He’s wearing a similar shirt to Connor, a white button up with a few of the top buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, exposing his huge forearms, but that’s a focus for another time. A glint of gold peaks out of his collar, and he looks- gorgeous. He says as much, and Freddie hugs him tighter to his chest, mumbling something about how he should see himself.

Connor pulls back to just look at him, to take him all in, it’s been two whole months since he’s gotten to see that face in person. And the way Freddie is openly staring at him, with so much love and fondness and openness, it’s a lot, enough to make his cheeks go pink.

He can feel the waves start to lick at his ankles, drawing him back to the fact that he’s on the beach with the love of his life, and he lets out a little laugh. Freddie gives him a fond, confused look. “I cannot believe we just did that, that was the most cliche thing ever.” Freddie chuckles too, moving his big hands up to hold his jaw, leaning his forehead against Connor’s.

“I’m just so happy you’re here.” He mumbles, sweeping large thumbs over cheekbones. They eventually pull away, settling in the sand far enough away from the shore to avoid the rising tides.

They watch the sun as it sets completely, Connor tucked snugly into Freddie’s side, the heavy weight of Freddie’s arm grounding him in the moment. It’s cozy on the beach, cushioned by cooling sand and surrounded by the sweet sound of the waves as they crawl up the shore. Cozy, and blissfully peaceful.

He could stay he forever, Connor decides, tucking his face up into Freddie’s jaw and shifting impossibly closer. He smells good, like soap and salt water and comfort, and Freddie tightens the broad hand he has splayed out across Connor’s back every so often, to let him know he’s still there.

Connor has never had any attachment to Anaheim, or Southern California, or anywhere outside of Canada, for that matter. But right now, pressed against Freddie under the darkening sky and stars that are beginning to fade into visibility, as the warm breeze begins to cool down, this might as well be home.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr, come say hi at [starryandersen](https://starryandersen.tumblr.com)


End file.
